


Упустить

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [41]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Animals, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Остаться здесь, среди вещей и предметов, до которых мы оба дотрагивались, которых ещё помнят наше дыхание.Во имя чего?Во имя надежды на её возвращение. Но у меня нет этой надежды. Единственное, что мне остаётся - ждать.Чего ждать?Не знаю.Новых чудес?(Stillife - Otto Dix)
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Упустить

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Колючий Утёсник](https://ficbook.net/authors/3509786)

Из кустов послышался шорох, а потом чье-то бормотание. Пыхтя и еле переступая, вся в шипах, вылезла Полночь.

— Ах, вот зараза… Не мог бы ты меня чуть раньше пригласить? Пока я сюда добиралась — нахватала много чего. Ай!.. — Вонзившийся в шерсть шип всё-таки поддался и с корнем вырвался.

— Я пригласил тебя тогда, когда это было нужно. Ни рано, ни поздно. — Облезлый старый кот выпрыгнул из ущелья, где протекала маленькая река. Он отряхнулся, холодные капли спадали с его кожи на траву.

— Вода сегодня холодная… Давай присаживайся, вот сюда, да. Я специально его для тебя оставила, пригретое солнцем — поможет расслабиться.

— При чём тут расслабление? Выкладывай давай, что у тебя там?

— Зачем так грубо? — Утёс сел и пристально уставился на барсучиху. — Сначала присядь.

Нехотя, Полночь всё-таки согласилась. Присев, она начала потихоньку вырывать из своей густой шерсти острые шипы.

— Тебе сегодня придётся отправиться в племена. — Выговорил Утёс.

— Опять? — Вздохнула барсучиха. А потом просияла. — Хе-хе! Без моей шкуры им не обойтись? — Увидев настойчивый взгляд Утёса, она примолкла. — Кхем… Ладно. Как скажешь.

Утёс благодарно кивнул, и положив голову на лапы, смотрел за запад. Проходили минуты. Облака, гонимые ветром, проходили над их головами. Было тихо, лишь поминутно слышалось шипение Полночи от острых колющихся болей на боку. Не решаясь заговорить первой, она вздохнула.

«Иногда ведь нервирует его эта привычка — замалчивать в ходе разговора. Даже неловко становится.»

— Ха… — Утёс громко выдохнул после долгого молчания. — Позволь мне рассказать одну историю, произошедшую много лет назад.

Барсучиха согласилась, ей не терпелось узнать, что это за история.

— Тогда я начну. В одной окраине, где кончался лес…

… Жили коты. Их было всего восемь, однако любили друг друга, как кровную семью. Они были бродягами, которые встретились и стали жить вместе. Однако, как всегда, никто не пройдёт мимо бед и опасностей, вся их мирная жизнь закончилась. Сторонние коты разгромили их… и… они все были убиты, они не смогли сдержать натиск многочисленных котов. И теперь, то место забыто, никто его не вспомнит. И память тех котов канула в забытье, как будто их там и не было…

Утёс замолк, опять глубоко вздохнув.

— До сих пор там царит многолетняя зима…

— Ухх… Не люблю я зиму! — Промолвила барсучиха.

За горизонт уже солнце село, и вслед за ней наступила ночь. Звёзды замерцали на светлом ночном небе.

— Когда мне нужно быть там? — Снова заговорила она.

— Завтра. Лучше поторопись, дела не будут ждать отлагательств.

— Говорит тот, кто просидел уже полдня и меня, в том числе, заставил. — Усмехнувшись и спрыгнув с камня, Полночь пошла лёгким шагом. А потом обернулась. — А кто были эти коты? — Спросила она, всё равно зная, что ответа не последует.

— Они были моей семьёй. — Ответил Утёс, когда Полночь снова начала идти.

Барсучиха остановилась, но заново пошла и через минуту исчезла с ущелья.

— Да-а. — Вздохнул Утёс. — Они были моей семьёй… — Так он просидел, глядя на небо и яркую луну, нависшую над ущельем.

Вовсю светило солнце. На небе ни облачка. В этот жаркий знойный день спасали от палящих лучей большие тени деревьев. Весь день гудели кузнечики. Вот уже месяц, как дождя не видать. Земля иссохла, трава тоже. От протекающей мимо речки осталась узкая полоса водицы. Из-за этого большинство животных направилось в более благоприятные места, оставив свой старый родной край. Когда проносится ветер, он забирает с собой пыль и песок с камней и земли и оставляет их далеко от этого места, а ещё больше оголяя землю. И посредством этого, с каждым днём это место кажется всё более безжизненным. Если была бы хоть одна туча, наполненная водой, она дала бы земле капли воды, но из-за горячих лучей солнца, эти капли испарялись до того, когда они попадали на землю. Это был сезон Яркого Солнца. А сезон Дождей наступит не скоро. Все эти последние годы здесь проживали коты. Днём они укрывались от солнца под землёй, а ночью выходили на охоту. И каждый день всё скуднее и скуднее становилась их пойманная дичь. Вода испарялась быстрее. Жить в этих местах становилось всё труднее и труднее. Это стало считаться выживанием.

Однако, несмотря на это, здесь всё ещё теплится жизнь. В одном из множества туннелей, прокопанных котами, родился в полуденный день серый котёнок. Его мать была неимоверно рада своему первому детёнышу. Она сама ещё была молода. Однако, его брат и сестра умерли сразу же после рождения, так и не увидев этот мир. Кошка была истощена и сильно устала. После рождения котёнка, она пролежала три дня без еды. Другие коты пытались ей помочь — приносили еду — к ней она не притронулась, уговаривали отхлебнуть водички — и то несколько глотков. Малыш ёрзался у живота, пинал свою мать, давая знать, что он тоже голоден. Несмотря на слабое здоровье кошки, этот котёнок родился сильным и крепким. Питаясь скудным количеством молока около двух недель, он стал принюхиваться к запаху мяса. Так он начал постепенно привыкать к грубой пище. Все коты гордились им, говоря, что он — их спаситель, и видят счастливые лица своих родственников, котёнок восполнялся их любовью, данную ими, а он в свою очередь должен им помогать, стать их опорой. Изо дня день он крепился, ради своих любимых, ради своей матери, давшей ему жизнь, в столь трудное время, через которое ему придётся пройти и выжить.

Однако, жизнь была способна и на более жестокие деяния.

Этот день был прохладнее, чем остальные, ведь на небе плыли тучевые облака. Все звери и земля тоже молила о дожде. Наконец-то все дождались сезона Дождей. Этот день был таким же обычным, как и другие, ничем не отличался. Только, слегка веяло солёным запахом, скорее всего из-за моря. Пока все коты были полны уверенности и надежды, на них упала более серьёзная опасность, которой они не ожидали.

В тот вечер неожиданно на них напали чужеземные коты. Их было намного больше и намного сильней. Видя, как исхудали и потрепались единственные жители и хищники этого края, те воспалились гордостью т жаждой власти захватить лишний кусок земли. Тем вечером они оказались убиты, лишь остался один котёнок, который смог укрыться от них.

— Мама? Что случилось? — Котёнок не понимал, почему все так взволнованны и беспокойны. Все так суетились и бегали.

— Утёс, послушай меня дорогой. — Кошка остановилась и обернулась. — Ни в коем случае, даже когда ты проголодаешься, не выходи оттуда в эти три дня. — Умоляюще взглянула она на своего котёнка.

— Мама, почему? Я не понимаю.

— Когда ты услышишь что-то, или тебя будут окликать — не отзывайся и не шевелись. Пока я не вернусь. Договорились?

Котёнок кивнул, однако он искренне хотел, чтоб мама никуда не уходила.

Кошка крепко обняла его, и лизнула за ушко.

Когда котёнок взглянул снова на свою маму, она плакала.

— Не плачь, мама! Ты ведь обязательно вернёшься! Правда?

— Правда, дорогой. — Она снова его обняла.

— Посиди тут. Я непременно найду и приду к тебе. Обещаю.

Кошка отвернулась и побежала к выходу.

Котёнок остался один, совсем один…

— Мам… — Прошептал он.

Кошка выпрыгнула из туннелей, и оказалась в самом разгаре битвы, в его эпицентре. На неё кто-то навалился. На боку сразу показалась огромная рана и из неё выплеснулась тёплая кровь. Кошка упала на землю от боли. Она зарычала. Она изо всех сил вцепилась в рыжую шерсть своего противника, пиная того лапами по животу. Тот выхватился из схватки и глубоко задышал, послышался даже хрип. Кровь не собиралась останавливаться и лилась всё быстрее. Она навалилась на один бок, ноги подкашивались. Перед глазами плыло как в тумане. Удар был внезапным и слишком сильным.

Они не готовились ни к каким сражениям, с детства были приучены только к охоте. И сражались теми приученными навыками, этим они хоть немного могли противостоять им. Однако, оказалось, что и их сил было недостаточно. Скоро они полегли от лап чужеземных котов. Слишком жестоко и непростительно. Вся земля была облила кровью. Теперь, это место занял намного сильный противник.

Вылезший после три дня, котёнок увидел страшную картину. Кругом трупы множества котов и кровь, потускневшая от жары, почернела. Сейчас вряд-ли на небе было солнышко, гром гремел вовсю. Тучи нависли горой и готовы были облиться мощными потоками воды. Стояла напряжённая погода.

Утёс бродил, переступал через трупы, стал узнавать своих родных.

— Мам? Ма-а-ам! — Он кинулся осматривать всех. — Мам! — Жалобно пискнул он.

После минут двадцать, он не нашёл столь знакомое тело, дорогое ему.

— Мама! Ты обещала вернуться! — Крикнул он, сквозь раскаты грома. Слёзы навернулись на его глаза. И в тот момент начался проливной дождь, которого так долго ждала исхудавшая земля. Кровь, перемешанная с дождевой водой, потекла маленькими ручейками к туннелям.

Котёнок ужаснулся.

— Нет! Только не это!

Он кинулся к ручейкам и пытался их остановить. Лапы намокли, и налились алой краской. Не понимая, что он делает, он побежал как мог, как могли добежать его лапки. Ему не было ясно, сколько он там пробегал, но зато теперь чётко ощущалась холодная вода под шерстью. Она булькала. Мерзко. Противно. Он всё-таки успел найти одно ущелье, где он и спрятался. Сердце стучало как бешеное. И не собиралось останавливаться. Мысли в голове перемешались. Трудно было думать. Совсем близко прогремел гром. Котёнок от страха вскрикнул. Потом снова стал плакать. Он шмыгнул носом. Было холодно.

— Мам, но где же ты. Приди скорее и забери меня, пожалуйста…

Живот урчал. Он был голоден. Жутко голоден. Он был готов съесть большого барсука, лишь бы унять голод. Он проснулся. Был уже вечер. Утёс встал, поплёлся на выход. Дождь уже утих, и была лишь маленькая морось. Котёнок был намерен поймать что-то. Но, побегав так несколько часов, он ничего не нашёл. Он вернулся в своё ущелье ни с чем. Плюхнувшись на плоский камень, он снова уснул.

-…Здесь. Он здесь! Быстрее сюда! — Доносились крики котов.

Сквозь сон, Утёс открыл один глаз. Там во входе стоял поджарый большой кот, и смотрел прямо на него.

Утёс зарычал. Он договорился с мамой, что не даст себя в обиду. Он мгновенно встал и с прытью побежал в обратную сторону. Туда, где можно укрыться. Он уже успел кое-что разведать тут. И мог от них запросто сбежать. Там должен быть выход. Позади он слышал крики и как его окликают. Лапы царапались об острые камни на пути, задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода, страдая от страха и судорогой в лапах.

Кровь стучала в ушах.

Наконец, добежав до поворота, он увидел свет. И с надеждой в сердце выбежал из туннелей. Он светился счастьем. Взглянув, на открывшуюся ему местность, он рухнул на землю.

Открыв глаза от резкого холода, он заметил, что перед ним стоит кот. Оглядев самого себя, котёнок заметил, что, он весь мокрый.

— АПЧХИ… — Он завернулся клубком и весь дрожал.

— Пресвятые облака, да он болен! — Вскрикнул, стоявший перед ним, кот. — Немедленно сюда лекаря!

Он придвинулся к котёнку и крепко прижал к себе.

— Не бойся, теперь ты в безопасности!

Котёнок прислушался к его словам и вскоре его судорога прошла. Лекарь пришёл сразу же, после оповещения. Осмотрел его и стал давать ему какие-то травы.

— Бэ… Горько. — Он выплюнул их. И очистил язык от этих «лекарств».

— Зато вылечат твой недуг. Давай, не перечь, и живо их проглотил.

После нескольких неудач, он всё-таки смог их проглотить. Живот скрутило от гадких листьев.

— Молодец, вот смотри, почти сразу же полегчает. А теперь нужно ему дать что-нибудь поесть.

— Но ведь и у нас мало что есть. Все голодают! — Вступился кот.

— А ты желаешь его смерти? Вот смотри. Сколько дней, а может недель он жил без еды? Так что умолкни и принеси хотя бы мышь. — Он взглянул на него твёрдо, с властью, потом выговорил. — Живой!

Другой фыркнул, но всё-таки послушался приказа.

Лекарь уставился на котёнка. А потом почесался за ухом.

— Как тебя звать, малыш?

Серый котёнок взглянул на рыжего кота, чьи глаза смотрели с любопытством и одновременно с неприязнью.

Он вздохнул.

— Утёс.

— Интересно… — Усмешка прошлась по его морде. — Можешь пока пожить у нас, а после того, как подлечишься и подкрепишься — на все четыре стороны. Мне всё равно.

Он встал и поплёлся к своей палатке.

Утёс, погодя минутку, тоже хотел было встать, но голова закружилась и он снова рухнул на землю.

— Эй эй! — Тот первый кот успел его подхватить. — Тебе ещё рано вставать. Вот тебе мышка. Подкрепись.

Внимательно на него взглянув, он заметил что, он выглядел ещё совсем молодо. Чёрного окраса и с жёлтыми глазами.

Уловив на себе любознательные глазки, он представился:

— Меня зовут Камешек. — И улыбнулся. — А тебя?

— Утёс. — Котёнок чувствовал себя перед ним спокойно и даже, как бы, в безопасности. Он думал, этот кот хороший, и ему можно довериться.

— Красивое имя. Как у взрослого. Он ему подмигнул.

Серый наполнился теплом и дружелюбием. Медленно взяв мышку за хвост, он стал есть. Увидев мучительный взгляд Камешка, тон поделился едой. Он заулыбался и двое дружно, смеясь одновременно, закончили свою трапезу.

Навалившись на споты, он глядели на небо. Оказывается, тучи уже давно прошли, и солнце снова показалось. Но оно уже не светило так ярко, как раньше. Было прохладно. И скоро наступит Зима. Холодная и голодная.

День за днём проходили. Каждый раз становясь холоднее. А за это время Утёс успел познакомиться со всеми и подружиться, особенно с Камешком. Они охотились вместе, играли т спали бок о бок. Все теперь шутили, что они не разлей вода. Стали хорошими друзьями. Утёс оправдал их доверие и принёс им пользу. Поэтому, никто не собирался его выгонять. Теперь они стали для него семьёй. Конечно, своих родных он не забыл. Но надо жить настоящим и идти в будущее. Он уже подрос и стал крепким. Сил хоть отбавляй. Он успевал за день поохотиться два — три раза и радовал своих сородичей хорошей добычей.

И сегодня, он должен был охотиться. Это дело было ему доверено, и выполнял он её очень хорошо. Как будто он был создан для охоты — для бега. Его лапы стали длиннее и твёрже. Схватка стала смертельной. Теперь он один из лучших охотников из всех. Гордиться было чем.

День выдался холодным и морозным.

Тёплый пар выходил из пасти.

Маленькие зверушки попрятались в свои норки. Вот уже одна крыска поймана. Пронюхав воздух ещё раз, он двинулся к пологому ущелью. Он остановился. Ему это место показалось уж слишком знакомым. Чтоб удостовериться в этом, он спустился и вскоре оказался перед входом. Трогая лапами земную насыпь, он вдруг всё вспомнил. На него нахлынули эмоции. Он вспомнил тот последний разговор с мамой. И понял, что она ему тогда говорила. Внезапно он сел, смотря на вход. Он не мог этому поверить. Вдруг он услышал знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он увидел Камешка, который спешно приближался к нему. Утёс резко встал и скрылся в туннелях. Зная это место, как самого себя, он смог легко спрятаться в углу, где его мать давным-давно приказала не выходить. Сердце сжалось.

Он чего-то боялся. Но не знал чего.

-… Ты здесь? Утёс! Ты где? — - Чёрный кот пытался окликнуть его. Но его нигде не было.

«Это он. Это он пытался меня поймать…» — Вдруг пронеслось в его голове, где чёрная крупная фигура нависала над входом.

«Как он посмел мне врать? Мы ведь друг другу доверились!..»

Он теперь никому не верил. И мама тоже ему наврала… обещав вернуться… Обещала! Он злился на всех.

Прошло часа два. Только тогда утих голос Камешка. Наверно сдался и ушёл.

На следующее утро он проснулся в просторном месте на сухих листьях.

«Как я здесь оказался?»

Он огляделся и узнал в этом месте их давний лагерь.

— О, наконец-то проснулся. — Услышал он чей-то нежный голос. Медленно повернувшись, он не поверил своим глазам.

— Ты чего так? Не узнал свою мать? — Она встала и приблизилась к нему.

— Мама?.. — Он стал кашлять.

Бурая кошка прихлопнула того по спине и дала ему попить.

— Как… Как ты здесь оказалась? — Утёс был очень шокирован. Он уже начал подумывать, что она давно уж как мертва.

— Я здесь уже давно… — Начала она.

— Но почему ты меня не искала? Ты обещала прийти! А я наивный так долго ждал…

— Но всё-таки дождался. — Улыбнулась она. — Я искала тебя, дорогой мой. И вот давно уже знала где ты живёшь. Но не хватило смелости подойти и поздороваться. Видела в тебе совсем другого кота, не того, что прежде. Но вот сама судьба привела тебя ко мне. — Она обняла его.

— Мам… — Он прижался к ней, и не хотел отпускать.

Утёс вдыхал столь знакомый запах. Это она, точно она. Ему больше ничего не нужно.

Только она.

Так они прожили вместе несколько дней, расспрашивая друг друга, как жили за эти последние месяцы. Тем временем, коты, с кем и жил Утёс, разузнали его предательство и навсегда он для них стал врагом. Даже самый близкий друг отверг его. Это было для него большим ударом. Но он смирился со всем этим. Оказывается его мать, раненная в прошлом бою, ушла очень далеко от этого места, и нашла небольшую реку. Где она и излечилась. Она призналась Утёсу, что чуть не умерла, но вспомнила его и это придавало ей сил. Жила она одна и скудно ела.

Слушая это, сердце Утёса сжималось. Он обещал ей, что будет с ней всегда. Но что-то придавало ему сомнений. Она уже не была той, что была раньше, да и он тоже не был тем, кем она считала.

Шёл мелкий снег, первый в этом году. Из-за этого не было столь холодно как в последние дни. С тех пор прошёл месяц. Они с матерью жили вместе и охотились тоже вместе. Больше нечего было мечтать. В туннелях было тепло, однако их оттуда выселили, объявив им, что эту землю они завоевали честно. И теперь жили в маленькой пещерке около замёрзшей воды. Они уже во второй раз переселились, но все-равно должны найти другое, более надёжное место. И теперь как раз хотели пересечь реку и найти там дом. Хорошо подкрепившись, они вышли в путь. Лёд был надёжным.

— Утёс, держись за меня, так будет безопаснее. — Мать кошка глубоко дышала. Ей было трудно в эти последние дни, не только физически.

Серый кот всегда слушался свою мать. Её слово было для него законом.

Река оказалась больше, чем они думать, но обход стал бы для них дольше чем по реке.

Прошло уже несколько минут, а потом они услышали волчий вой совсем недалеко. Снег усиливался.

— Нам надо спешить, пока они нас не учуяли.

Утёс кивнул, и они прибавили шагу. Вой не прекращался, и был уже слышен повсюду.

Теперь они уже бежали со всех лап.

Неожиданно, позади них показались два волка. У них горели глаза. И из пасти вываливался жаркий пар. Утёс сглотнул. Не смотреть! Не смотреть! Дыхание чувствовалось совсем близко. Спину обжигало. Видя только реку впереди, они бегали, до обдирания лап.

Как вдруг, что-то хрустнуло. Внизу лёд треснул. Не успел он что-то осознать, как его мама ушла под воду.

— МАМА!

Утёс с криком проснулся.

— Уфф… Ну и приснится же такое! — - Он вытер выступивший пот со лба и встал.

Сейчас утро. Солнце показывалось из-за горизонта. Розовое небо сменялось голубым. Помывшись, облезлый кот вышел в путь, оставив позади ущелье.

Вода схватила его вовсю. Открыв глаза, он увидел сквозь воду небо и множество пушистых снежных хлопьев. Он не стал сопротивляться, а только поддался лёгкой свободе.


End file.
